Genesis
by publicrepo
Summary: i don kw huw to wite a sumeri


"God is dead." The nun who raised her like the own daugther she never had, stared at her disbelieving and quite frankly scared.

"So let it be said that God cannot judge me," she said with a gentle voice which echoed in the hall of the church.

"Mary..." She couldn't understand it. Another soul who'll just waste her life in the cold embrace of a dead corpse.

She went further. "I fully embrace the sins Eva brought." The temptress, the whore who sold her virginity to the devil for unbidden knowledge that was ours to seek from the very beginning, such was the nature of heresy, it would root in the annals of history and poison the the apple of eden, for humans were ever the root of all evil.

After all, how could she be judged if she was already evil? God had already judged her. Now that he was dead, she was free of all judgement.

She walked in silence amidst the glare of her fellow nuns who could not fathom the truth. Indeed, it set her free. It made her whole, fully.

Out of gate of the old glory of an old dead man, she took a deep breath to sate her tumultuous stomach. She was a coward, but even sometimes a cowards would be injected with courage.

The very first task she had to do, was to get money, so she wouldn't need to beg for _donations_ like a pathetic nun which patron laid dead; rotting in the sky. Fortunately, she had the necessary knowledge to gather money in quantity. She looked down to her bag in the right hand, feeling the weight of the device she was gifted years ago as her birthday present. She could remember the days, weeks, months and years as she tried to fully understand that device to its full potential, yet she was so far, even now.

A computer, a device that calculated - that used mathematic - to create a virtual image of the real that never was. An instrument of science, yet never fully explored completely. The internet, once a military project, pushed the boundary of globalization; a fully connected society which yearns for more information.

Of course, with that, anonymity bloomed while every government tried to squash the potential for fear of men and women who know how to use that machine in magical ways. And bussinesses ate like sharks, scaring smaller bussinesses to get the monopol of the whole pie. Unknown begets fear.

Children screamed in delight as they played while she sat on the bench near the sandbox. In her lap, the laptop which was connected to an usb-wlanadapter for better connectivity to the signals. The ever lovely little penguin greeted her as she booted it up. Password entered, encryption decrypted. Quantum computers were in the minority. AES was mathematically impossible to crack without massive ressources. After many security audits.

At the very infancy of the public internet, anonymity was like a cloak one could dress themselves with just disconnecting the modem. But of course, technology advanced; developers advanced and forensics hurled itself to the mountain. It was the very definition of darwin - the evolution he ever predicted would occur - competitions over money and survival. No, money equals survival.

She took a look at the wifi signals she got. Her favourite cafe which wlan was free for all. Connecting to it took only seconds. Her VPN, a virtual private network, activated. The traffic encrypted and secure as it traveled through proxy servers, set by herself. A proxy, a middleman, for her activities. Her IP veiled through the proxy as her machine connected to the server which won't save any logs as she configured it rightly.

Many used a botnet for destributed denial of services attacks, however, you could also use that for a proxy chain. The victim none the wiser.

Of course, even with VPN on, supercookies could make everything moot, if not handled carefully. It wasn't a cookie in that sense that you could delete the cache after every session of browsing, instead it saved your behaviour, tracking everything you do. VPN and ssl connection helped to fight against them, however, one should ever be careful not to make mistakes; it would dearly.


End file.
